As disclosed herein, container label embodiments relate to improvements in the labeling of containers and primarily to an improved means by which containers, such as beverage containers and the like may be personalized for easy identification. Bottles and other beverage containers are utilized throughout the world. With growing concerns regarding the health and wellness of individuals utilizing such beverage containers, the need to identify one's own beverage container becomes increasingly important when mixed in with other beverage containers that may be identical or nearly identical.
For example, when two or more individuals set their beverage container (or other container) of like appearance in close proximity, it is often difficult or impossible to identify which bottle belongs to which individual. The result is that individuals may drink from one another's beverage container. This intermixing of beverage containers poses a potential health risk that may contribute to a spread of illness or disease.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved methods for personalizing an individual's container before the container has been intermixed with other containers of the same appearance.